Aether (Earth-166)
, | Relatives = Paul Anselm ("creator") All other Aarkus (relatives) | Universe = Earth-166 | BaseOfOperations = The mind of Paul Anselm/Mindscape, formerly Sanctum Sanctorum | Gender = Genderless | Height = 6' 6" | Weight = Weightless | Weight2 = (the vapor that comprises his body could theoretically weigh around 47 lbs, based on the weight of water vapor for a cloud of his length/height) | Eyes = White | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = (a pale, sickly shade of green) | DistinguishingFeatures = Extended cranium, green skin common to all Aarkus | Citizenship = Mindscape | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Full-time superhero and dream policeman | Origin = An Aarkus who was the first of his kind to manifest outside the Mindscape. | PlaceOfBirth = The mind of Paul Anselm/Mindscape | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Uncanny X-Factor | Last = | First = Marvel Renaissance Mysteries #13 | Quote = I am Aether, Destroyer of Evil! And you are evil, therefore, you must be destroyed! | Speaker = Aether | HistoryText = Conceived What Goes Bump In the Night Turning to the Axis a Defender Tied to the War Coming soon! | Powers = Enhanced Physical Condition/Aarkus State: As an Aarkus, Aether has a naturally enhanced baseline beyond human standards of various attributes. He is strong enough to lift up a car one-handed with little effort, as well as bound massive distances. He is extremely lithe, able to bend and contort in some ways that humans simply cannot. He is fast enough to catch a knife in his hand and run as fast as a speeding car, if not faster. He is capable of superhuman perception, seeing tremendously far, and capable of hearing minute and distant sounds as well. *'Immateriality/Psychic Energy Composition': Being an Aarkus, Aether is not composed of flesh and blood, but is rather a psychic avatar. Since he is not composed of tissue, Aarkus does not tire, only slowing down when his host is fully or partially conscious. He is not subject to the conventional definition of durability, being bulletproof and able to resist tremendous thermal, gravitational, impact, and energetic forces. Blows from super-strong opponents are able to slow him down, but so far, he has not been stopped by an opponent's strength. He does not require food, water, air, or sleep in order to survive, and it is theorized that he could even survive in the Mindscape beyond the death of his host. Gravity holds no effect on him, and is capable of levitation or flight, seemingly without limit. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Weapons = | Personality = | Notes = *'Aether' is the Earth-166 counterpart of Aarkus (Earth-616) (better known as Vision). **On Earth-616, Aarkus is the name of the Vision, and he came from Smokeworld. His species name was unknown. Here, he comes from the Mindscape, as he is a Sleepwalker, and the species were renamed Aarkus, because it's highly unlikely the aliens would call themselves this. The name Aether was chosen since it's a synonym of smoke, and the MCU's Aether (the Reality Gem) has similar reality-bending powers to the Sleepwalkers' Warp Gaze. ***Aether was made a Sleepwalker because neither the Sleepwalkers nor the Smokeworlders have any sort of mythos, and it would be much easier/more interesting to expand the Sleepwalkers than the Smokeworlders. *Though his identically is technically secret, this is due to the fact that everyone incorrectly calls him Aarkus. Aether makes no effort to hide his identity, often proclaiming his name in battle (though people don't understand that's his name, thinking he's merely saying he is the smoke through which he appears). | Trivia = *Aether has an extreme dislike of mutants, having come from a species where all members are functionally identical (with the exception of slight deviations in physical appearance), he believes that mutations (and changes in general) are dangerous. }} Category:Unfinished Category:Super Strength Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Immortality Category:Levitation Category:Flight